


To Be With You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coffee, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to More (Possibly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He rolled out of bed, careful not to jostle the mattresstoomuch. Waking Bayley was thelastthing he wanted to do. She looked so peaceful, curled up with one of his pillows cradled to her chest.She never stayed the night, choosing to go to her own space once things settled down. To be honest, he didn't know what made last night different but he didn't care.He liked having her there.





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



The opening chords to _Smoke On The Water_ began to play for the fourth time that morning. Groaning, Elias reached over, blindly groping on his nightstand. As he found his phone, he pressed snooze but realized it was hopeless. 

As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to sleep in. A creature of habit, his day _had_ to start at the same time or it would throw everything off whack. 

He rolled out of bed, careful not to jostle the mattress _too_ much. Waking Bayley was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. She looked so peaceful, curled up with one of his pillows cradled to her chest. 

She never stayed the night, choosing to go to her own space once things settled down. To be honest, he didn't know what made last night different but he didn't care. 

He liked having her there. She added a certain _energy_ to his life- one that he sorely missed when it wasn't there. What it was- he couldn't say. He just knew she brought it with her. 

She stirred, moving the bedclothes so they cascaded off her. Reaching over, he tucked her in, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. He needed to stay unattached.

He _couldn't_ love her. It wasn't that he didn't want to. That was _far_ from the truth. He wanted nothing more to love her forever and always. 

Love made things complicated. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if it went great for awhile only to end up in a burning heap? So far, it felt easier to keep it casual- _not_ worrying about a future. 

Yet... he couldn't shake the wonder he felt having her in his arms. Her sleepy breathing somehow in sync with his...The way she snuggled deeper into him if he moved more than she liked. If he didn't know any better, he would think she feared him leaving. 

He scribbled a note on a piece of hotel stationary so she would know where to find him. 

_Went to get coffee and food. Be back soon. -E._

As he wandered towards the coffee shop, he allowed his mind to wander. Why'd they start sleeping with each other to begin with? Casual _anything_ was so unlike them but it worked for them. 

"Need a black coffee- two Stevia and an iced Mocha latte with almond milk." It surprised him to realize he memorized her coffee order. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d bought her coffee or even, memorized her order. 

It all seemed so strange. One second, she was the girl in his bed. She meant something to him but it wasn't serious. They did what they did and she left, never wanting to spend the night for fear of getting attached. The next moment, he rolled over, found her still there and couldn't resist watching her sleep. 

After grabbing their coffee order, he shuffled off to the bakery on the corner. They were renowned for their breads and pastries. Elias knew she didn't normally eat carbs. He also knew she was a sucker for chocolate croissants- which just happened to be the bakery's specialty. 

"Welcome back," she quipped, meeting him at the door. He smirked, resisting the urge to say anything. He took stock of her outfit- one of his 'Walk With Elias' t-shirt and a pair of his gray boxers. 

It looked better on her than it ever did on him. 

"And who told you you could wear my clothes?" He tried to sound annoyed but his bemused smirk gave away his joke. Instead, he set the coffee on a side table, and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Drawing her close, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. After a second, he pulled back. "Well, good morning to you. How'd you sleep?" 

"Better than I expected. You never told me you were such a cuddle-bug." She giggled as he felt his cheeks grow warm. "You're adorable when you blush." 

"Brought you coffee and a chocolate croissant," he said, nodding in the direction of the coffee cups. 

"Oh, someone knows the way to my heart." She grinned, grabbing her coffee. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to woo me." 

"Me woo you?" He swiped at the air, as if to say 'yeah right'. 

"I wouldn't be against it," she murmured, taking a long sip of the coffee. "Oh, this is perfect. Yes, yes, I definitely wouldn't be against you wooing me." 

"Wooing you..." He cleared his throat. "Well..." 

In the weeks they'd been sleeping together, they had _never_ gone on an actual date. There hadn't ever been a need for it. It just wasn't what they did. 

"Go ahead." She pulled a piece off the end of the croissant and popped it into her mouth. "What?" 

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Nope. What do you have in mind?" she asked, taking another sip of coffee. 

"Dinner?" 

He resisted the urge to leap with joy as she nodded. "You bet. I will give you a chance to properly woo me." 

-fin-


End file.
